The Mystery------ Fionna And Cake Adventures
by FatCatsBigKittens
Summary: On their way to get apple pie from Tree Trunks house Fionna, Cake, Marshall, and Gumball find out that Tree Trunks has been kidnapped. Separating from the group, Fionna and Marshall set out on their own. Not only do they discover the kidnappers, but also, the secrets of Ooo. Based off of what happened AFTER book 1 of Fionna and Cake Adventures.


"Fionna! Fionna don't you worry gurl were comin to help!" said a voice on the distance. It was hard to make out, Fionna could barley see through all the fairys.

"Lord Monochromicorn hurry!" shouted another voice.

When Fionna opened her eyes she was in the treehouse lying in her bed.

"W-what happened?" she asked Cake who was leaning over her.

"You ran off with that hooligan and nearly got yourself killed that's what happened!" Gumball shouted.

"Yes Gumball that is what happened." Cake said, "But Fionna, I can't believe you! I expected more from you!"

"I know I know. I should've been more careful," Fionna sighed.

"That's not what I'm saying, you left Gumball! You can't have two men at once!" Cake cried.

"Shut up!" Fionna laughed pushing Cake.

Cake laughed.

"Hey where is Marshall anyways?" Fionna asked.

"I'm right here," Marshall said trying to sound deep.

"BWA!" Gumball cried jumping foward.

Marshall laughed his crazy laugh.

"Oh I wish you would mature!" Gumball shouted whining like a baby.

"Get a room you two!" Cake laughed.

Fionna walked up to Marshall, "Even though we almost died, last night was very fun!"

"Actually it's been a month. You were knocked out for a whole month and Gumball's been watching you ever since then," Marshall said.

"That is most certainly untrue!" Gumball cried.

"Oh really?" Marshall asked.

"I only watched you that one time! But only because I thought you were about to have your lady biz, I didn't wanna have Cake have to clean that up," he said fast.

"What?" Fionna asked.

"Never mind that, what's important is that your awake!" Cake said happily.

"Wait, hold the voice glowing thing that looks like a phone," Fionna began, "if me and Marshall both got knocked out, how come I was out longer? Or did Marshall wake up an hour ago or what?"

"I'm the son of a Demond and the vampire king, it's not that hard to make myself wake up," Marshall said.

"I guess," Fionna said.

Cake smiled, "Come on guys, lets go and get something to eat!"

"Ooo lets get apple pie!" Fionna shouted.

"From old Tree Trunks?" Marshall asked.

"Or we could go and eat from the Candy Kingdom," Gumball added.

"Sorry Gumball," Fionna began, "but I want apple pie."

"Les go!" Cake called to them.

When they reached Tree Trunks house they were shocked to see it was destroyed.

"What happened here?" Fionna asked.

"I'm not sure," Gumball replied, "Tree Trunks? Tree Trunks?"

Fionna and friends walked up to the door. Fionna knocked and the door fell down.

"Should we go in?" Fionna asked.

"We'll I'm gonna check it out," Marshall said floating in.

"What's in there Marshall?" Fionna shouted to him.

"Why don't you come and check this out?" Marshall asked.

They all ran in.

Before them was a pile of crushed apple pie.

"NOT THE PIE!" Cake cried. "WHY!" She dug her fingers into the piles of pie screaming why.

"Cake look!" Fionna shouted.

Under the pies was a note that Cake dug up.

"What does it mean?" Fionna asked.

On the note it read,

**_If yhou ever whant twho seey Tree Trunks agayin, brying fyive thousand applles twho uys._**

"Tree Trunks has been kidnapped!" Cake shouted.

"We have to find her!" Gumball added.

"But how?" Cake asked, "We don't even know where the kidnappers are!"

"We'll just have to search the house for more clues," Fionna said.

Gumball quickly joined in, "We should split into groups to cover more grounds, Fionna and I will—"

"Hold up!" Marshall shouted, "Why do you get to pick the groups?"

"Cause it was MY idea to split up!" Gumball cried.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Marshall began, "Fionna, you and me will search the living room. Cake, you and the sissy can search the bedroom,"

"Sounds like a plan," Cake said.

"Why do you get to go with Fionna!" Gumball cried again.

"Because I said so!" Marshall laughed.

They all separated into their groups and headed out searching for clues.

Fionna and Marshall entered the living room.

"I'll cover the left, you cover the right," Fionna said.

They split up. Fionna was looking under the couch. When she came up she noticed that by the wall there was a swr of two small tracks.

"Marshall look!" Fionna shouted with excitement.

"What?" Marshall asked going up to her.

"You see those tracks?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah," Marshall said, "they look like they're made from apple pie! Like they stepped in the pile over there!"

"Your right!" Fionna shouted. "That pair looks like Tree Trunks!"

"And that pair, right next to it, looks like someone's forcing Tree Trunks to walk!" Marshall hollered back.

"Lets see where they go to," Fionna said.

They opened the back door where the tracks went out. They then followed the tracks down the hill far away from Tree Trunks house. The tracks finally stopped at the entrance to a hole.

"Whoa," Fionna said, "what do ya' think is down there?"

"Babies. Lots of babies." Marshall said.

"Shut up!" Fionna laughed shoving Marshall.

"Welp, do you think we should go?"

"We have to find Tree Trunks,"

"Are you sure? Cause that hole looks dangerous, and your just a normal girl,"

"Come on! It can't be that scary!"

"I guess your right, holes are holes!"

They looked down the entrance to the hole. Fionna looked at Marshall and he nodded. They then jumped down the hole screaming. Not knowing, where it was going.


End file.
